The long term objective of the Functional Genomics and Bioinformatics Core Laboratory (FGBCL) is to provide a variety of genomics-based assays, basic proteomic measurements, and bioinformatic analyses in a cost-effective and efficient manner, therefore maximizing the availability of these important tools for all five individual UW SBRP investigators. The FGBCL will furnish microarray-based gene-centric transcript expression analysis (using Affymetrix arrays and/or NimbleGen arrays), ELISA-based measurements, quantitative gene expression evaluations, and bioinformatic analyses of data including the topGO weight method, gene set analysis, and PAINT. The FGBCL services to four investigators (Drs Furlong, Checkoway, Zhang, and Gallagher) will support the specific Biomedical Research objective through